Two halfs of a Whole
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Una noche fría.... una Misao pensativa.... averiguen sus pensamientos.


TWO HALFS OF A WHOLE

por Anira Nekoukii

Abro la puerta y salgo despacio, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Una vez en el patio aspiro lentamente, permitiéndole al aire nocturno entrar a mis pulmones. El sonido de mi respiración se me hace insoportable y el latir de mi corazón martillando contra mi pecho es horrible.

Cálmate Misao, cálmate... haz como te enseñaron, hazlo. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

Una vez que mi respiración se volvió estable me quedo quieta y observo cuidadosamente el patio. Atentamente escucho mis alrededores, captando cada sonido por pequeño e insignificante que sea. Pero solo se puede oír a los perros a la lejanía, fuera de nuestra casa. Los únicos despiertos a estas horas.

La sabana que me cubre me reconforta un poco y protege mi piel del frío aire que sopla. Sin pensarlo la envuelvo aun mas fuertemente a mi alrededor. Me alejo un poco de la puerta y me siento lentamente sobre el suelo, dando un pequeño salto cuando siento la fría hierba a través de la sabana.

Levanto mi vista al cielo y viendo la luna y las estrellas brillando sobre mi cabeza, suspiro pesadamente y por fin me permito pensar en la causa de que este aquí, fuera de mi casa en una noche fría sin nada mas que un camisón y una delgada sabana.

Este amor... este sentimiento que tengo por él...

Distraídamente y sin separar mis ojos de la luna jugueteo con el pasto que hay bajo mi. Je, nunca he podido descifrar como quedarme completamente quieta, aun en estos instantes tengo mucha energía y no se que hacer con ella.

Me acuesto completamente sobre el pasto, dejando a las pobres plantas en paz por ahora y aprovechando mi nueva posición para no ver nada mas que el cielo. Aquí, acostada y admirando nada mas que el espacio me admito a mi misma que lo que me mantiene despierta no es el frío. No es un sueño. No es nada de eso.

Es Aoshi-sama.

Bueno, mas específicamente son mis pensamientos sobre él. Verán, así es mi vida. Él, vaya a donde vaya me lleva a mi y a mi corazón junto con él. Lo mas chistoso – y desesperante – de todo esto es que el ni siquiera sabe que me tiene en sus manos. Ni siquiera sabe que lo sigo a él. No a un ideal, o a una justicia soñada, no la acción y al peligro como algunos creen, no el conocer al mundo ni mucho menos. Es a él. Solo a él.

A veces me pregunto como un hombre tan capaz e inteligente como Aoshi-sama puede ser tan... denso.

En ciertos momentos deseo sacudirlo, hacerle ver como y cuanto lo amo... pero... al final nunca lo hago. Quizás nuca lo haré. Y es que estoy contenta con lo que soy para él, quiero seguir siendo su protegida, su compañera de combate, su mejor amiga.... ser la persona mas cercana a él, la única que lo afecta de un modo u el otro. Quien recibe una de esas pequeñas y raras sonrisas.

Por eso, por momentos como esos.... haría cualquier cosa. Por Aoshi-sama. Incluso obligarme a mi misma a solo conformarme con esta extraña y un poco etérea amistad. Conformarme con eso, cuando lo que deseo, lo que anhelo con toda el alma va mucho mas allá que eso. Pero no importa. Nuestra relación es cercana – no tan cercana como me gustaría, pero cercana sin lugar a dudas – mucho mas cercana de lo que era cuando regreso al Aoiya, no solo soy su protegida, sino que también soy su mejor amiga. Solo... solo soy yo quien quiere algo mas... solo yo quien se siente.... incompleta.

Y en noches como esta, cuando nadie esta cerca, cuando nadie me ve ni me escucha, ni se preocupa por mi silencio, es entonces cuando me admito a mi misma... que tengo miedo. Miedo de cómo reaccionaría Aoshi-sama si lo descubriera, si supiera lo que siento por él.

¿Acaso me rebelaría que él siente lo mismo... después de todo este tiempo? ¿Qué he estado sufriendo todo el tiempo por nada mas que mi miedo infantil?

¿Acaso me tendrá lastima? ¿Lastima de no amar a una chiquilla boba? ¿Una ninja, una niña fea y nada femenina?

¿O acaso será que me dirá el típico 'Disculpa, no siento lo mismo por ti, no te amo'? ¿Soportaría yo tal rechazo?

La esperanza y el miedo están desequilibrados y el miedo gana. Esta no es la primera vez que me despierto en la madrugada, contemplando mis opciones. Lo dulce llega primero, pero al final lo amargo lo supera. Nunca me puedo decidir. Nunca me atrevo a tomar el riesgo.

Aun así... lo que mas temo es el después. Si no me ama... con el tiempo lo entendería, pero... ¿cambiaría en algo nuestra relación? ¿Me permitiría seguir estando tan cerca de él – tanto física como emocionalmente – de saber mis sentimientos? Jamás se si el riesgo vale la pena. Si al confesarle que lo amo ganare o perderé mas. Y el riesgo es tan grande que lo evado. Si nuestra relación crece, mi mundo florecería. Pero si pierdo esa relación, mi mundo se derrumbaría.

¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Yo SE cual decisión es la correcta, pero no me puedo obligar a llevarla en practica! Por que el miedo es una terrible debilidad y me esta comiendo viva. Cada vez que estoy dispuesta a confesar mis sentimientos, comienzo a sentir un nudo en la garganta y mi boca se reseca. Mi manos sudan, mis piernas tiemblan. Me acobardo. El miedo gana. No tomo el riesgo.

Siempre, después de una declaración fallida – mas que fallida: No iniciada – siento un asco y una frustración enorme ante mi propia cobardía. Practico técnicas de defensa y ataque sola, por miedo de lastimar a alguien con mis ataques, con mi dolor. Con mi amor no confesado.

"¿Misao?" escucho suavemente y en un suspiro estoy de pie, volteándome bruscamente y buscando en mi cintura un arma que no esta ahí.

Pronto mis reflejos se desvanecen y mi mente me dice que es Aoshi-sama parado en el umbral de la puerta y no un enemigo a punto de atacarme, es entonces cuando me relajo completamente. Y luego me tenso. Después frunzo el ceño. ¿Desde hace cuanto...?

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?" si tan solo supiera....

"No." respondo "¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

Él sonríe ligeramente.

"Misao..." el empieza a hablar, un tono paciente adornando sus palabras, pero con un poco de.... ¿diversión? "No solo estas despierta a estas horas, sino que tienes lagrimas en el rostro. ¿Estas bien?"

¿Lagrimas? Parpadeo un par de veces y es entonces que siento el liquido abandonar mis ojos. ¡¿Estaba llorando?! Tan rápido como puedo me limpio la cara con la sabana.

"No escuche cuando deslizo la puerta." murmure mientras me limpiaba, mas para alejar el silencio que para otra cosa. Se perfectamente bien que él podría estar detrás de mi y yo nunca me daría cuenta de no desearlo Aoshi-sama.

"Dejaste la puerta abierta" me informa quedamente "El frío entraba a la casa, trata de no hacerlo nuevamente" me reprende con suavidad.

"Aa... perdón, no lo volveré a hacer"

El me señala el interior de la casa, pidiéndome silenciosamente que entre. Lentamente obedezco. La noche es fría después de todo y además ya estuve mucho tiempo afuera.

En cuanto entro yo, él cierra la puerta y me observa fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroso. Desvió la mirada y trato de ir a mi cuarto, murmurando disculpas intangibles entre dientes, pero no doy ni dos pasos cuando el me toma del brazo.

Levanto la vista, cuestionándolo con la mirada, pero me ve con tanta intensidad que desvío la mirada nuevamente.

¡Genial! Ahora también estoy mas roja que una manzana.

"¿Qué te sucede Misao?"

"Nada... supongo que solo no podía dormir" contesto, mi voz un poco nerviosa por la sensación de su mano en mi brazo. Antes de que me diga nada mas me suelto de su agarre sin realmente desearlo, pero sabiendo que es lo mejor. ¡No me haría un bien desmayarme de la vergüenza!

No me malentiendan, generalmente no soy así de... digamos tímida. Pero me he pasado la ultima media hora o mas afuera en el frío meditando - ¡no se rían! – sobre mis sentimientos por Aoshi-sama. ¡Estoy extremadamente susceptible en estos momentos! Si Sano estuviera en Kyoto y en este mismo instante me dijera 'comadreja' lloraría inconsolablemente en vez de golpearle como de costumbre.

"¿Qué te ha estado molestando realmente Misao?" me dice él y antes de que le de otra evasiva vuelve a hablar "No me mientas. No eres buena en ello y no me gusta que lo hagas" suena algo molesto, lo cual me asombra, pero pronto su cara deja de ser inexpresiva y adquiere... cierta preocupación. "Se que no es la primera vez que te despiertas por la noche... esto ya a pasado varias veces"

No se si sentirme horrorizada o simplemente feliz. Por un lado mi orgullo de ninja esta dolido por no saber que todo este tiempo el me espiaba - ¡porque es obvio que lo a hecho! – y por el otro mi pobre corazón se revuelca al saber que se preocupa por mi.

Observo sus ojos fijamente, justo como él lo hizo hace unos instantes. No va a dejarme ir hasta que le conteste. Y de pronto... quiero contestarle. Quiero hacerlo. Algo en sus ojos me dice... que no será tan terrible como temo. Que vale la pena tomar el riesgo.

Tomar el riesgo. Ahí esta mi decisión.

"Yo... Yo...." tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo. Estoy casi morada de la vergüenza y mi voz destila nerviosismo. Antes de seguir tomo un gran suspiro y sonrió suavemente "Yo lo amo... Aoshi-sama"

Levanto la vista y no puedo evitar parpadear al verlo. Sus ojos están abiertos enormemente y su boca esta ligeramente abierta. No se ve enfadado... simplemente muy, muy sorprendido. No hace nada por un largo rato y mi miedo regresa nuevamente.

"Bue.. buenas noches Aoshi-sama" murmuro con pánico y camino rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Trato de darme prisa antes de que él salga del shock, no quiero escuchar su rechazo. Pero un par de brazos me aprisionan fuertemente antes de llegar a mi cuarto.

"¿Es verdad?" susurra él, roncamente "¿Es verdad.... lo que dijiste?"

Me encuentro paralizada entre sus brazos, y no puedo hacer nada mas que asentir lentamente, sintiendo como el color me vuelve a subir.

"Yo.. Misao.. tu me..." balbucea un poco y yo duras penas contengo mi sorpresa. Aoshi-sama BALBUCEANDO??? Él inhala profundamente antes de continuar "Yo también te amo.... Misao"

Por un segundo no se que hacer, pero pronto sonrió y volteo para verlo fijamente. Esta algo serio... pero también puedo ver que esta de cierto modo nervioso.... Sin pensarlo mas correspondo su abrazo y rió alegremente.

El riesgo.... valió la pena.

Notas del Autor:

¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribir. Para aquellos que leen pronto publicaré mas capítulos (¡no desesperen! Solo me quede algo trabadilla....).

Bueno.... este fic no estuvo tan mal. A mi parecer las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido al final, pero en fin....

Tal vez (no es nada, NADA seguro) le agregue un segundo capitulo desde la perspectiva de Aoshi. Si lo escribo seria lo mismo que este, pero desde su punto de vista, por eso ni me preocupa mucho el asunto.... no se agregaría nada nuevo.


End file.
